Integrating memory directly onto a logic chip (e.g., microprocessor chip) enables wider buses and higher operation speeds compared to having physically separate logic and memory chips. Such memory may include traditional charge-based memory technologies such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and NAND Flash memory.